Reassurance
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned by SangrePika. Felicia has always wanted fame and finally, her dream is reality! But ironically, by bringing humans and Darkstalkers together by song and dance, she has become alone. One of her maids listens as she contemplated leaving the music business. Rated M for adult themes, NSFW or children. Felicia x oc maid?


**Disclaimer: Darkstalkers and all characters associated belong to Capcom.**

 **I'm also opening up my Commission Slots again! More info on my profile!**

 _Commissioned by SangrePika_

 **Reassurance**

It had finally happened.

Music played loudly throughout the massive concert hall. A myriad of coloured lights roamed the stage and gentle mist generated by expensive smoke-machines fell over the edge and down to the floor, as the star of the show sung to her heart's content, ensnaring any and everyone who heard her. The song – Cats' World – had been a massive hit from the beginning, but more than that, it had helped the singer – the Darkstalker of the Catwoman race named Felicia – with not only a successful career in what she loved, but it had helped lessen the divide between Humans and Darkstalkers.

The sapphire-haired songstress danced across the stage, every motion as flawless and fluid like a river, raging on as the chorus kicked in. Her hair seems to sparkle in the multi-coloured lights, flawless fur shining in the dark as she moved. Her movements became wilder, chaotic yet controlled like the wind, and she sang, her voice clear and harmonic, as her fans roared with cheers.

Darkstalkers and Humans came together under the sway of Felicia's dance and the melody of her songs, a major steppingstone to a brighter future for both races.

Alas, despite all the cheers and praises she was receiving left and right, the Catwoman was not the same person in the confines of her home, a mansion fitting her celebrity status just outside the city. When the lights were off and the seemingly pumped super-star feline jogged off the stage, congratulating and thanking her backup singers and the band and dealing with whatever fans that had managed to sneak in backstage, the songstress' heart sank and her beaming expression finally fell.

Felicia loved to sing and dance. She loved the attention, the excitement of being on stage, and she adored her fans. Something ate at her, however, and no performance in the world could rid her of it; friendship. Ironic, perhaps, that her performances brought people together, yet the Catwoman remained alone.

It truly ate away at her. The memory of Sister Rose and the bond between them was enough to make the feline teary-eyed.

Blinking away the tears, Felicia forced herself to smile as she stepped outside the concert hall, her limousine waiting. The sun was just about to set, the sky a blaze of gold and red.

"Miss Felicia!" A dark-haired woman sharply dressed in a suit approached the feline immediately. "An excellent performance, as usual, ma'am!" The tall woman adjusted her glasses as she followed the super-star with an even pace. "I'm sorry to pester you about this, but Mr. Lundmark called earlier about the commercial—"

"I'll contact him tomorrow when I'm fully rested."

"I informed him as much, but he seemed impatient, ma' am."

"Men." Felicia rolled her eyes and giggled. "Let's just head home, Maria."

The road back to the mansion was a long one. Thankfully Maria was preoccupied with her tablet and phone so that the Darkstalker could gaze out the window, lost in thought and her smile gone.

Loneliness. It occupied the bluette's every thought, every dream. Singing and dancing could only fill that void for so long until she practically felt nothing.

Being a celebrity meant that she couldn't just try and date someone, or just spend time with a friend without paparazzi showing up, taking pictures and putting them on tabloids out of context just to start rumours and earn a pretty coin.

The gap between the two races were still too great as well, and human men were more likely to shy away when approached and Darkstalkers were…too extreme.

Sighing, Felicia gazed out absentmindedly.

"Ma'am?"

The Catwoman turned. "Yes?"

"We've arrived, ma'am." The secretary gestured towards the large building. "Is everything alright? You seem…distant, if you don't mind me say so."

"Oh."

She must have been if they were already at the mansion.

"Just a lot on my mind," Felicia replied and casually waved it off with her paw. "I'll see you tomorrow, Maria. Sleep well."

"You too, ma'am."

Back at the mansion, the azure-haired woman sighed as she strode through the spacious, empty hallway.

 _´Alone again.´_

To think that there had been times when she had longed for solitude. Perhaps it had been due to her rise to fame and the way fans wouldn't leave her alone, even though it had been fun to be so wanted and adored by numerous people. And it still was.

…It just didn't outweigh the isolation that burdened Felicia's shoulders.

"Welcome back, Madam."

She turned to face the source of the friendly tone and managed a smile. "Thank you, girls. It's good to be back."

A trio of women – dressed in elegant maid outfits – stood lined up, prepared for whatever their mistress wanted. Isabella, the youngest of them, was a German redhead with a knack for cooking, having worked at a three-star restaurant before. Eva, a middle-aged woman from Sweden was a jack-of-all-trades with no real specialization and mostly did the cleaning. Lastly there was "Kenzy" McKenzie, the oldest; a Scotswoman who recently had begun working for the Catwoman a couple of months back but was already well-versed in how things were run at the mansion. Ever faithful, these women had been of great help for the Darkstalker and Felicia owed them much.

The super-star giggled despite her mental fatigue. "Could you be sweethearts and draw a bath for me, and prepare something light to snack on for later? I just want to relax tonight…"

"With pleasure!" the maids exclaimed and hurried off, leaving her to her solitude.

With a tired, cat-like yawn, Felicia headed up the long staircase.

 **x.x.x.x**

The azure-haired beauty fell onto the queen-sized bed with a content coo, stretching against the soft covers. The bath had been wonderful (curtesy of McKenzie) having helped tired muscles relax and for at least a little while, her mind had been at ease. The light snack made by Isabella was eaten with only the small platter remaining on the table and the feline star petted her belly contently.

For a moment, everything was as it should be. Felicia merely lay there, basking in the moonlight that filtered through the window. In that brief period of time she allowed herself to forget and imagine a different life – a life with someone dear to her, someone special…

Someone whom she could share her life with.

And just as quickly as the pain was forgotten, the anguish of aloneness crept its way back in.

Tears welled up in azure pools. The memory of Sister Rose returned yet again as it often did when Felicia was alone; with nothing to distract her, unwelcome thoughts reared their ugly heads.

She could only sing and dance for so long.

The female Darkstalker sat up and gazed longingly out the window, entranced by the full moon's beautiful pale visage. She stared, lost in thoughts, for what seemed like ages, contemplating her place in this world. The Catwoman had achieved fame – fame she had longed for ever since leaving her hometown – but at the cost of alienation of a casual life. Mankind and Darkstalkers got along better because of her rise to fame, however, and that had been Felicia's dream as well, but…

"Maybe I should leave the music business." The super-star sighed, cat ears drooping. "I should leave and find true happiness…This has been fun, but all things must come to an end, right?"

It surprised her how casually the words came to her. Was it simply because she voiced a thought that had lingered at the back of her mind? Felicia remained unfazed as she propped her chin against a paw, entertaining the idea.

"Living a normal life doesn't sound too bad…If it means I can find that someone…It'd be worth it, no?"

"Is that how you truly feel, madam?"

The cobalt-haired woman quickly faced the doorway, meeting turquoise eyes. "My apologies, madam; I didn't mean to startle you."

Felicia smiled slightly. "Oh, McKenzie. Did you need something?"

The blonde Scotswoman shook her head. "No, ma'am. I was merely sating my curiosity about your dispirited demeanour. It would appear that my assumption was correct."

The super-star blinked. Had she been so obvious? McKenzie had an eye for detail, certainly, but to see through her like that was...unsettling.

But perhaps, a blessing in disguise.

Stiff muscles went slack as Felicia sighed. "Yeah…You were correct. McKenzie—"

"Need I remind you that you may call me Kenzy, madam?"

She giggled. "Very well, Kenzy. Would you mind staying for a little while? I could use the company."

The blonde woman smiled as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "But of course, ma'am. How may I help?"

"Something has…" Felicia gestured towards the nearby chair as she struggled for words. "Something has been bothering me for quite a while."

That was putting it mildly.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but has it to do with you thinking about quit being a super-star?" Kenzy replied, taking a seat. "What would compel you to do such a thing, madam?"

"Loneliness," the Catwoman quickly answered. Her gaze drifted back to the moon. "Pressure. Responsibilities."

"Ma'am?"

A sigh.

"I've always wanted to dance and sing – to perform, really – since many years back. I thought that I could help bring humans and Darkstalkers together and lessen the divide…"

"And so you have, madam. We are seeing our races coexisting across the world, and you've helped achieved that."

"Yes," Felicia said. "And I'm happy we've managed to achieve that dream! But…"

"But?"

The feline woman scowled. "People adore me. They support me, put me on a pedestal. They love my songs and my dances, but those very same people keep their distance from me! They praise me, yet think I'm too good for them, and as a result…" She quieted down, eyes welling up again. "As a result, I am unable to find that…someone. I never realized just how wonderful a simple life is until I surrounded myself with fame and fans that want nothing more than attention, songs, performances, the whole kit and caboodle!"

Receiving no answer, the female Darkstalker took the silence as an invitation to keep going. "As a pop-star, I have responsibilities. And what was once a fun, thrilling part of my life has now become dull and meaningless. I've become a slave for entertainment, unable to find happiness outside of performances. And I don't know if I can do it anymore."

She trusted her maids and knew them well enough to speak freely with them even about more private subjects, but even Felicia was surprised with how open she was with Kenzy right now. The words left her mouth before she could think it through.

"I just want to find someone…live a normal life…and yet I'm afraid what will happen if I leave. The pressure is getting to me and I can't keep up and…and…" She shuddered, voice cracking. "I don't know what to do…!"

The mattress shifted from additional weight as long, slender arms embraced the pop-star, her body rigid.

"Kenzy…?"

"Hush, madam," came the response. "It's alright now. Let it all out."

Confused, the feline decided to accept the offer and relaxed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she quietly wept in the blonde's embrace. Seconds turned to minutes, yet the maid refused to let go.

When an unspecified amount of time had passed and the Catwoman's sobs had ceased, Kenzy patted her. "How are you feeling?"

"…Better," Felicia replied. She straightened and turned to look the maid in the eyes. "Thank you."

They shared a smile as the Scotswoman chuckled. "Good. I can't stand seeing you distressed like this." She paused. "About those feelings, madam..."

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't worry." Her expression was that of confidence, or perchance cockiness, depending on how you'd look at it. "Even celebrities have private lives, you know. You will be able to enjoy the solace of a "full-time partner" here. As for the responsibilities of a pop-star… well, as you said, you have brought two different races together for the better. And as you continue to do so, know that you've made this world a better place for you and for innumerable lives."

Felicia's smile broadened. "Yes…I suppose so."

"And…" Kenzy said. Cobalt tresses were brushed aside, tucked behind furry ears. "One day, madam, I know you will find that special one who shares your dreams, and teach you the joy of having a partner… a _lover_. Until then, perhaps I can mend this lonely heart of yours."

Azure eyes blinked, an eyebrow cocked quizzically as the feline woman turned to the maid. By the time something soft brushed against her lips, she found herself in the blonde's embrace, pushing herself against the Darkstalker without restraint.

The way her heart pounded in her ears drowned out everything else and the frantic pace of blood roaring through her veins had the Catwoman stunned, her body rigid as her thoughts paced as quickly as her pulse.

She felt – awestruck; bewildered; aroused; hesitant; afraid; overjoyed, the list went on. Felicia lost herself in turquoise pools, heavy-lidded with want and devotion, as she slowly closed her eyes.

Kenzy's lips were indeed soft, slightly wetted, and ever so talented; the cobalt-haired beauty, despite the initial shock of a _woman_ making advances on her, gradually reciprocated the petting, a large paw mindfully placed on the blonde's back as muscles finally relaxed, though her pulse still spiked.

Why she responded like this was anyone's guess, but the human maid wasn't forceful; there was tenderness, a careful-yet-passionate approach to her advances and Felicia appreciated the closeness, the comfort her maid offered, and willingly lost herself in this tango. She loved to dance, after all, and this was a dance she couldn't refuse.

Wet, warm muscles danced eagerly. Heat spread through the feline woman in a wave of desire and comfort and she pressed herself against the human.

"So good…" Felicia commented in a low voice. When Kenzy's tongue suddenly pushed past hers and into her oral cavern, tasting its sweetness, the bluette beauty didn't push back – she welcomed it, albeit after the initial surprise had settled.

So willing was the Catwoman that she allowed herself to be gently pushed down towards the soft bed. She scooted back, creating little distance between them, and arched back against a mound of pillows as the blonde woman followed suit, locking lips once again.

Felicia released a gratified mewl and carefully pulled the human closer. They chastely kissed, enjoying the simple yet intimate closeness of each other as they laid there on the cloud-soft bed. The maid reached up to cup the Darkstalker's face and moving up to pet soft, white ears, earning another pleased purr.

The maid withdrew, a single string of saliva bridging their lips before it snapped as the blonde straightened. She peered down, turquoise pools almost glowing in the darkened room, and eyeing the Catwoman with a burning hunger that had heat settling between the super-star's loins, sodding her pristine fur.

McKenzie truly was a beautiful – not to mention drop-dead sexy – human woman with her long golden tresses, full large breasts that threatened to burst out of their confines, and no doubt was there a sleek, voluptuous body hiding underneath those clothes. The more Felicia looked at the maid, the more enthralled she seemed to become.

She **had** to have her.

"Your leering is almost making me blush. One look and my heart is all aflutter… It's stimulating my imagination quite a bit~" Kenzy said and chuckled, a delightfully accented melody. "I am aware of my beauty, so I understand why you're so enthralled by me."

Heat crept over the feline's cheeks, yet she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Shall I act out my fantasies, perchance?" It was a husky utterance, one that sent heat directly between strong legs. "I'm sure we'll both be _very_ happy if I do…"

The Darkstalker's heart would have leapt out of its cage had it been possible. Instead the feline woman let out a gasp and arched back to stick out her impressive chest as if she knew what the human was thinking.

"Good girl…"

The bluette's heart raced. Kenzy moved closer, stealing a brief kiss from her lips, then kissing flushed skin, trailing down past her collarbone and to the valley between full breasts…

The flaxen-haired girl paused. She nuzzled Felicia's cleavage and cupped malleable mounds caringly, drawing out a long contented sigh from the Catwoman. The bluette quivered when a wet tongue licked supple skin, following the curve of her breast and kneading them with a slow, even rhythm.

"We're going to have a good time, you and I." Kenzy glanced back up, meeting sky-blue eyes. "Let's indulge ourselves, mistress. The night is but young and you can rest in the morning."

The implication was crystal clear; the blonde would have her the whole night without pause, and the prospect sounded like music to Felicia's ears. She _wanted_ the human to have her and, in turn, she would have Kenzy.

The night was young indeed.

With a curt nod, the maid smirked and kissed the valley between her mistress' breasts as she brushed a finger against the fur covering twin buds and was surprised to find that the fine hairs could be nudged aside to reveal small nipples that stood sweetly at attention.

A rumble of approval swelled beneath the feline's chest and worked its way out of her throat in the form of a low purr as the human massaged and kneaded soft mounds, worshipping them. The low sound suddenly spiked into a cat-like growl when the blonde took one erect bud into her mouth, suckling it like a baby whilst she played with its twin, giving it a slight tug. A large white paw rested on the Scotswoman's upper back, encouraging her to keep going as Felicia mewled from the feeling.

Kenzy couldn't stop; her mistress' kitten noises was music to her ears and, desperate to hear more, she would draw out as much as possible as she worshipped large twin mounds, massaging the malleable flesh and drinking in their scent and the taste of their hidden fruits. She swirled her tongue around a turgid bud, gently grazing it with her teeth to earn a sharp hiss from the Darkstalker, followed by a pleased purr.

Not one for neglect, the blonde popped said bud out of her mouth, enjoying its redness and how swollen it was before giving its twin the same loving treatment. The feeling of soft, big tits in her hands was enough suffuse her core with wet heat, damping the front of her underwear – an issue she would deal with later.

The Scotswoman squeezed the Catwoman's swells of flesh and licked their curves, desperate to feel, taste, and smell them. Playing with their nipples, she tugged and twisted as the super-star bucked against her, offering up even more of herself to the maid, and Kenzy was more than eager to accept.

The feline singer purred, eyes closed in bliss as the maid made her feel good. She hissed when the vixenish blonde grazed her teeth over a swollen bud, a small jolt of painful pleasure zipping down her spine.

As if having sensed it, Kenzy tenderly kissed her, tongues twisting sensually before the human woman moved down, petting the curve of the feline's jaw and her throat, moving on to between her breasts, leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses down a toned abdomen and further…

Azure pools snapped wide open as sleek, strong thighs were gently pushed aside and the women's eyes locked.

Kenzy didn't move and merely silently asked for approval.

After a brief point in time of hesitation, Felicia's expression softened and she nodded with a reassuring smile as she parted her legs, bracing herself. This willingness, this desire to obey the human before her had to be a spell of some sort, though the Catwoman knew deep down that, above all else in this world, she had desired friendship.

Companionship.

And as magic willed it and her pretty pink sex was bared, pristine white fur receding around her lower body, the Darkstalker willed herself to utter her objections;

"I think…" She paused, attempting to calm her raging libido. "You're overdressed for the occasion, Kenzy."

The human woman looked at her and chuckled. "Of course, silly me. Just a moment then…"

Kenzy straightened. It was silent. As buttons were undone, Felicia's suspicions about the maid's bust proved true; large breasts spilled out when she was barely halfway done unbuttoning the front of the maid dress, revealing milky mounds clad in a wine-red bra.

"I knew it was a snug fit," the blonde commented. "But at least this speed things along, no?"

Felicia didn't utter a word, her mouth suddenly dry. The maid undressed before her eyes, exposing unblemished skin as the dress was slowly undone and tossed to the floor, forgotten and irrelevant.

The human woman was truly beautiful; the pop-star knew that, but seeing Kenzy before her, the embodiment of a fair-skinned, golden-haired beauty, made the realization hit harder than before. The Scotswoman's physique was slender, voluptuous, with aquamarine twin pools that stared with such intense…hunger?

It took a moment to register that Kenzy was ogling her with bedroom eyes, supple lips curving into a sly grin that made the fine hairs on the Catwoman's neck stand on end. So focused on that expression was the pop-star that when she finally noticed that full breasts were free of their confines, the maid was already crawling over to her, crossing the short distance with the gait of a jungle cat, slow and silent.

Felicia's face burned. Soft swells of flesh swayed with every motion until they rested against the Catwoman, small erect buds poking into her toned form. The curve of the maid's panty-clad rump shook with each step for added effect and it drove Felicia crazy as pupils dilated, a low, rumbling snarl settling in her throat. She wanted to ravage the human but the promise of what was about to happen forced her to remain still. The night was young, after all.

The buxom blonde crawled over the feline's lap until she was barely an inch away. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and her voice throaty as she whispered; "Am I properly dressed now, Felicia?"

The female Darkstalker's was at a loss for words, salivating. The way Kenzy said her name, the way it rolled off her tongue so in that sexy, melodic accent, sent another bolt of heat between her legs as she nodded furiously.

Kenzy chuckled, the sound just as tantalizing. "Good…"

The blonde stole a quick, rough kiss, lips quirked into a teeth-flashing grin as she descended unto the bed, her head firmly nestled between sleek, strong legs. The heavy, hot breath brushing against Felicia's pussy was the only warning she got before a nimble organ ran a hot path over the pretty pink sex, and the feline woman quivered with a strangled mewl from the sensation.

It was new, strange and frightening, and _by all that is holy_ did it feel _good_! Felicia had indulged herself many a time on lonely nights, but this was on a whole different level. Kenzy's tongue ran up and down her sex with languid licks, stopping only to pay sweet attention to a small bundle of sensitive nerves atop the slit before resuming lapping up wet heat of liquid arousal, caressing strong legs as she did.

The pop-star purred in approval, hands clawing at the poor sheets underneath as she rolled her hips to coax out even more pleasure, her body on fire – a fire that needed to be sated, one long lick at a time. When the flexible organ probed and slipped by velvety folds, stimulating sensitive inner walls, the Catwoman hissed blissfully, wordlessly imploring for more. Pleasure settled between her loins, a bundle that threatened to snap, and each long stroke of that talented tongue only further tightened that knot until it was about to burst.

Kenzy, meanwhile, found pride in the way she could coax such sweet, pleasure-induced sounds from the Darkstalker. Lapping up slippery excitement had the cobalt-haired beauty rolling her hips, her voice low and purring; suckling on her clit made Felicia mewl and snarl huskily; dipping into her feminine channel made her release a honeyed string of throaty moans, strong legs twitching as muscles tensed.

"You're so wet…" The Scotswoman chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"So…good…" Felicia panted, eyes firmly shut. "Don't stop….I'm…"

"I wouldn't ever dream of it."

Long licks ran over Felicia's slit, drinking up her excitement. She trembled, a gasp escaping her mouth. Her chest heaved with each erratic breath and she angled her legs, gaining foothold as she rolled her hips aggressively against Kenzy's face, the coil inside of her on the verge of snapping as the maid ate her out—

"K-Kenzy!" A cat-like hiss erupted from Felicia's throat. "Kenzy!"

The super-star writhed and squirmed, toned thighs clamping down around the blonde's head as she continued lapping at the sodden warmth. The feline was trembling, voice rising in octaves through a string of pants and mewling moans and the humble maid angled her head just enough to gently sink her teeth into the small bundle above—

The Catwoman threw her head back, an animalistic cry upon her lips as the coil burst, rendering her whole world a multi-coloured mass until her mind was wiped white, blank, her orgasm convulsing through her body with the force of a tsunami, coming in waves.

" _Don't pass out now, Felicia. You wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun now, would you?"_

Reinvigorated, the female Darkstalker prowled towards her maid, creamy-pale legs opening up to reveal sensitive flesh for her.

Kenzy's panties pooled around her left ankle as she beckoned the cobalt-haired woman. "Come closer, my dear…"

Felicia did just that, crawling on all four as she caught whiff of the blonde's musky arousal, the scent burning sweetly in her nostrils and making her mouth water as she lowered her head, inching closer to her pretty pink sex. "So…I'll…"

"Do as I did to you, madam…"

There was a slight impatience in her tone but Felicia couldn't argue; even now her pussy was on fire and, as much as she wanted more, she was by no means selfish. She leant in, nose brushing against blonde curls—

" _Ah…!"_

—and inhaling the intoxicating smell of Kenzy's sex, a quiet moan leaving her throat. The feline lapped at slick heat tenderly, gently worshipping it as she listened to the blissful sounds of approval from above. The Scotswoman hummed amiably, the liquid excitement serving to further prove how much she enjoyed this closeness, the contact between them.

Closeness. Companionship. Felicia was experiencing it for the first time in what felt like an eternity even if this was on a whole new level, and she swore her eyes were welling up. A hand buried itself in sapphire tresses, petting the Catwoman and rubbing the sweetspot at the base of her ears tenderly.

"Felicia…"

It wasn't a moan. It was not a utterance derived from pleasure; it was the quiet calling, a voice low as a whisper uttering the name of your beloved out of sheer affection.

The pop-star doubled her efforts, flicking her tongue against the swollen little bundle of nerves in-between running a hot path across Kenzy's slit. The scent, the tangy, sweet taste drove the feline mad as she meowed like a cat, affection fuelling her as she made this woman – this human whom had stayed by her side and helped her through her time of need – feel good, better, the best.

Warm hands, gentle to the touch, wandered down to either side of Felicia's head smoothly and the super-star glanced up to meet the pleading, loving look in deep, aquamarine pools.

Her heart beat sporadically, caught in her throat. The way the blonde was looking at her with such warmth was something the Catwoman hadn't experienced since growing up with Sister Rose.

Except, this wasn't the loving gaze of a mother-figure; this wasn't a mindless copulation to scratch each other's itches; this was different.

Felicia heeded the silent comment and pressed her face closer to Kenzy's sex, sticking her tongue as deep as it could go, drinking up the unique flavour. Warm, watery arousal pooled in her mouth, the lower half of the bluette's face damp as it dribbled down her jaw and trailing a slow line down her throat. The human above kept uttering her name in that sweet, husky voice, petting the Darkstalker lovingly as she did.

Soft muscles soon tensed and the Catwoman knew what was happening. She shut her eyes, focusing entirely on worshipping a quivering quim and smooth hips that rocked back against her pink, nimble organ.

Kenzy didn't writhe or wriggle as much as Felicia had, but she made up for it with the endless string of coos and moans, as well as the constant affectionate whispering of the feline's name. Her body, hot and trembling, soon gave in to the (surprisingly) skillful oral assault as she reached the zenith, muscles rendered uncooperative as her mind was wiped clean, a strangled utterance of Felicia's name tearing through her throat as she rode her orgasm out.

Regretfully detangling herself from the Scotswoman, the bluette sat up, watching full, creamy swells of flesh rise and fall with each laboured breath.

Turquoise twin pools shifted their gaze towards her as the blonde beckoned the bluette closer. Crossing the short distance, when Felicia was close enough an arm was flung over her neck and pulled her in and their lips locked together. It wasn't possessive; the kiss was innocent and lovingly and the Darkstalker purred into it, pressing herself against the maid underneath.

Had it not been for the need to breathe, the two women would have stayed like that for so much longer as they regretfully broke the kiss.

"That was memorable," Kenzy whispered, breaking the quietness. "You'll make a woman very lucky one day."

"I believe I've found her already…"

Something flashed in those flawless orbs and the Catwoman couldn't quite put her finger on it, her thoughts disrupted as the blonde pushed her away and sat up. "The night is far from over, madam. Please, lie down."

Aroused, the cobalt-haired did as told and rested against the pillows like before, chest heaving and sinking to reflect her rapid heartbeat. The maid made her way over on bended knees, her back straight, making her towering over the Darkstalker…

"I suspect this will hurt a bit, but don't worry; the pain will be gone just as quickly." She paused, carefully guiding one leg away. "I'll be nothing but gentle, Felicia."

The Catwoman swallowed a lump she wasn't aware she had been holding. Blood pumped in her ears, her quim flushed as crimson as her cheeks as the human maid caressed her body, hands roaming freely and possessively, mapping out every nook and swell of flesh until womanly fingertips dipped slightly into wet heat.

Felicia bit her lip, eyes locking with Kenzy's before shutting them close. "I trust you."

A smile curved Kenzy's lips as she plumbed into Felicia's maidenhood.

Felicia released a short, low sound. This feeling was different from their previous activities and it was strange, yet thrilling. Fingers probed and teased inner walls until they nudged against something thin—

A hand rested above the feline pop-star's paw. "Bear with it, my dear."

—and pierced through it, resulting in a sharp but short-lived pain that had the cat-girl hissing loudly before purring blissfully, the malady subsiding quickly as tight heat clamped down on slowly pumping digits. Those slender fingers pressed deep inside of her, drawing out cat-like noises from the Darkstalker whom rutted against the talented hand.

"Look at you go." Kenzy chuckled. "You're sullying my hand."

Fire hot blush settled over otherwise peachy cheeks and Felicia kept rolling her hips, adjusting the angle for better movement, her senses ablaze, and heat suffusing the sweet spot between her legs.

The blonde pulled out her fingers, earning a displeased whine as she did. She inspected them in awe at how they glistened with juices in the moonlight.

"All this, just because of me? You've always been a generous mistress, madam."

She trailed her hand downwards—

"It'd only be fair if I gave you all I had in kind."

—and slid those same digits into her own feminine channel. Her pretty pink sex, flushed red with arousal, stained the cover underneath with its damp arousal as Kenzy masturbated, her breath laboured. The Catwoman could only stare, surprised and aroused.

With just a wink and a tender smile, the Scotswoman used her other hand to plunge back into Felicia's tight heat as she fingered herself, working her wonderful, talented magic.

Pleasure razed Felicia's senses. Eyelids fluttered, pulse rising, as capable digits filled up her core, her world flying apart.

The bed creaked beneath them, giving away their activities to anyone within earshot.

Felicia mewled and growled as she arched back into the pillows. With eyelids fluttering, her vision was either of complete darkness or the lovely woman furiously masturbating while fingering her. The bubbled up pleasure inside threatened to burst as slim fingers made a "come hither" motion inside velvety heat, pressing against certain spots and drawing out a long purr from the Darkstalker. At this rate…

The woman before her released a shameless moan, earning the feline's attention as she shuddered and further staining the sheets. Kenzy had climaxed, and yet…She wasn't stopping. She continued masturbating, eyes firmly focused on Felicia, and it sent a flood of heat to the apex of her loins.

The sight of it helped push the Catwoman to the edge of oblivion as inner muscles convulsed wildly, wringing out as much pleasure as they could from curled fingers that pressed _just so…_

"Kenzy…!" Felicia exclaimed, her body aflame and trembling. Even as she rode out the zenith of her orgasm, Kenzy didn't cease or slow down, instead doubling her efforts as she mercilessly finger-fucked them both.

Hot pleasure licked at her bones, rendering them to pliant goo. The sight of the Scotswoman pleasuring herself and the sensation of feeling _so full_ drove the Catwoman back into blissful oblivion, as the tidal wave of sweet release struck again.

How long had they kept at it? Then again, time was irrelevant. What mattered was the need to sate the fire that had sexes sweetly burning with want.

The Scotswoman collapsed on her butt, a content sigh leaving her mouth. Felicia lied on her side, panting as she attempted to muster strength to push herself up.

The mattress shifted from movement and a hand ruffled azure tresses, trailing from the top of Felicia's crown to the base of her neck. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

The Catwoman glanced up, meeting her maid's eyes. The smile – a crooked, playful invitation – washed away the fatigue.

She had to pay back this kindness – this pleasure – and she quickly rose up.

"Kenzy…!" The female Darkstalker pounced the maid, pressing up against the blonde as she panted, "My…turn…Allow me to do the same to you… Let me make you feel just as good…"

A sharp flick against her nose had Felicia reeling back as rubbed it with her paw. "W-What was that far?"

Kenzy eyed her. "I believe these," she said, pointing at her mistress' paws and claws. "Presents a problem. Try as you might, it won't end well."

The Catwoman blanched, ears drooping. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." A hand ruffled sky-coloured locks as Kenzy pressed her lips against the feline's temple and chuckled. "I appreciate your enthusiastic sentiment, madam."

"But…but then, what can I do….?" Felicia replied, dismayed.

The Scotswoman smiled at her and brought the bluette's chin up to claim those soft lips. The contact, although brief, was chaste. Loving. "I know a better way… Lean back and raise your hips for me…"

"Like this?"

"Yes," Kenzy replied. "Now, move your leg like this…as I shift underneath this one…"

Curiosity bubbled within the feline until she saw what her maid was getting at, the second-long contact between their cores rubbing together making everything clear. "Oh…"

"This way, we'll both feel good," she said. "Let's feel good…together…"

Feminine channels, still slick with arousal rubbed together, creating sweet friction. Hips rolled and pumped, muscles tensing as fingers and claws clutched at the sheets beneath them.

Bodies shuddered. Hips twitched. Electric arcs of ecstasy zipping from synapse to synapse, small jolts of pleasure surging through their bodies and pure heat flooding straight between their legs, adding to the friction and staining the bed below.

Felicia bit her lip, stifling another moan. She pressed her sex against Kenzy's, her body hot as forged iron. Pleasure licked at their bones with hot lashes, rendering the women unable to control their rutting forms as they did just that: rutting.

" _Felicia…!"_

The Darkstalker purred. Could her pussy be any wetter?

Wonderful friction had their lower bodies locked together, muscles convulsing. Felicia couldn't, and hadn't, taken her eyes away from their cores and willed herself too look up—

Her heart nearly leapt out of the ribcage. Azure met turquoise as their gazes met and Felicia almost went completely still.

The look in Kenzy's eyes spoke volumes. It wasn't lust – there was no lust at all – that made aquamarine pools shimmer in the dark. No arousal fuelled the warmth in the look she received, nor was perversion the source of that smile.

That lovely, beautiful smile.

The bluette's heart skipped a happy little beat. This is what she had wanted; this warmth, the companionship of another, was what she had longed for many a years now.

It was Love. At least, that was what Felicia was feeling. No mistake.

The attentive smile, the brightness in those shimmering pools, had to be love.

No, lust was still there; it just merely paled in comparison.

Kenzy interlocked her hand with Felicia's paw, as well as she could, never breaking eye-contact as she grinded against the bluette. The contact, chaste and simple, burned hotter than anything they had done together this night. No amount of words could express this feeling or do it justice as the women rocked their hips, sweet friction spreading jolts of pleasure through their nerves. Their stares, affectionate and amorous, exchanged unspoken words as the bubbles of pent-up ecstasy threatened to burst.

" _Kenzy…!"_

And as her heart soared and she was pushed over the edge, the women reached the zenith, limbs akimbo, as they rode out their shared orgasm.

 **x.x.x.x**

A spring in her step, the feline pop-star skipped down the stairs and down the hall. Today was a new day, as if straight out of a fairy-tale, with perfect sunny weather to disperse the gloom and doom from yesterday, and the female Darkstalker could feel it as she joyously made her way to the kitchen, humming her favourite tune.

"GOOOOD MOOORNING!" The exclaimed, joyous greeting echoed inside the kitchen as the pop-star barged in, arms up in the air.

"My my, someone is up early," Isabella remarked with slight smugness. "Breakfast isn't even ready and you're up and ready. Is the bed on fire, madam?"

"No," Felicia replied, ignoring the jab at her sleeping habits. "I don't know what's with me, I just feel so rejuvenated! Like I could take on whatever the day has to throw at me, be it commercials, events, performances, fan-meetups, or anything!"

Isabella and Eva shared a laugh, clearly pleased to see their mistress in such high spirits.

"It's good to see you in such a cheery mood," Eva stated. "You appeared to be rather glum last night, it had us worried. Kenzy said she'd try and comfort you but I didn't think it would have this much of an impact on you."

The Catwoman sighed blissfully. "Kenzy told me a few…inspiring words." She blushed, the memory of last night being enough to send pleasurable shivers up her spine. The heat, the tenderness, the closeness of their forms and everything they had shared together that night was something Felicia would never forget. The words of comfort would be taken to heart and the solace of being in the maid's arms gave the feline courage and strength.

"She gave me a shoulder to lean on in my time of need" A content sigh. "Speaking of which, have you two by any chance seen her? I wanted to talk to her."

"Kenzy said something about going out to run an errand," said Isabella. "I'm sure she'll be back soon enough."

A pang of dejection struck the Darkstalker but she shrugged it off and smiled. "Very well, it'll have to wait. For now, I'm going to face this day head-on!"

"That sounds lovely, madam," Eva said. "But perhaps you should calm yourself and have breakfast first."

The bluette giggled. "Okay!"

Meanwhile, outside the mansion, hidden in the shadows of the city stood McKenzie. Her gaze was firmly trained on the window where the Darkstalker was seen through, laughing and appearing renewed.

A smile curved her lips.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Felicia. It's frustratingly painful to see you so down, you know. Especially since I've known you for a while."

The maid-outfit disintegrated into lilac particles, changing altogether into a black-and-purple leotard and tights of a lewd, buxom nature. Flaxen hair turned turquoise as bat-wings sprouted from the back of her head, a larger pair sprouting from the woman's hips. She propped an arm against the building's wall, resting against it as she watched with a knowing smirk.

"I knew it was a wise choice to observe you, ever since you became a super star…Well, why wouldn't it be, it was **my** idea after all," Morrigan said, briefly inspecting her nails as she did. "I didn't think I'd end up fucking you silly, however…Good thing you'll never know."

A sigh.

"Bedding you, however, might've had an unforeseen effect on me. Isn't that pathetic?" She paused. "Well…it's an experience I shall treasure all the same. This turn of events has touched me in some way…"

The succubus observed a while longer, even as the bluette disappeared from view in which the events from last night replayed in the Darkstalker's mind repeatedly.

Morrigan grinned.

"Seeing you so renewed is almost…inspirational. Perhaps I'll learn from you and face the prospect of taking up the mantle as the successor to my clan with the same positive energy you've demonstrated." She laughed haughtily, her grin wider as she shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows?"

The succubus turned on her heel, hair waving in the faint breeze. Silent and still, she stood there contemplating.

She glanced over her shoulder. "I wonder how you'll react when you find my resignation letter." Another pause. "Heh. You'll be fine; I know you will. And one day, you'll find someone who'll replace me in your heart."

 _´It's for the better, no matter my feelings for you._

And like that, the Aensland Succubus vanished.


End file.
